


Baker Street, Midnight

by vtn



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Slash, flashfic, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Holmes and Watson dream about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker Street, Midnight

Sherlock Holmes dreams in intricacies, of fluxions and fluctuations, of multi-dimensional universes. His every step is an answer. He floats in a sea of logic. Sometimes he dreams the solutions to the problems he has been called upon to solve, wakes up shaking and euphoric and shouting down the flat, "Good God, I've done it!" because this is his calling and this is his vocation and to have no answers is more terrifying to him than what is the truth which is that he has more answers than he has questions, that there is more logic in his mind than in the swirling chaotic universe.

John Watson dreams of simple things, mostly. Teapots and good women and clean bed-sheets. Every once in a while he dreams of being tortured, and every once in a while in his waking life he thinks one day he will awaken and be back there, starved and half-mad, waiting for his rinds and breadcrusts and for rough hands to prod at him and shove gun-metal against his chin.

When he is awakened by Holmes's sudden shouting, he hears the joy in his friend's voice and knows that nothing could be more real. And so the knowledge that he will be sleep-deprived and irritable come morning is more a comfort than anything else. He takes Holmes in his arms and waits for the press of Holmes's cracked lips on his, waits for hands on his neck, shoulders, forearms, hips. He would give all the simple pleasures in the world for this complicated reality with this complicated man, and it is not difficult to understand why.

**Author's Note:**

> written by AMS on (just barely) February 7, 2010


End file.
